Above and Below
by the Words the Ocean Whispers
Summary: Bella doesn't get to Edward in time at the end of New moon, the Volturi offer to spare her if she joins them, the Volturi turn out to be very sexual in a kinky way, and very strict rated M for lemons, rape and self harm and other things violent.
1. Chapter 1

**Story summary: Bella doesn't get to Edward in time at the end of New Moon, the Volturi offer to spare her if she joins them, the Volturi turn out to be very sexual in a very kinky way.**

**Name: **

**Type: **twilight

**Pairings: **well all of the volturi characters and bella basically,

**Chapter summary: **Edwards dies, Alice and Bella are brought before the Volturi, the Volturi agree to let the rest of the Cullens get off free if Bree stays with them. Cauis, Marus and Aro decide what they're going to do with her.

* * *

**Volterra Bella P.O.V  
**I was running through the fountain trying to reach Edward before he revealed himself, he was stepping out of the building right now, and I was still the whole square away. If only he would look up, if only he would look and see me running towards him, but he didn't look up, he stepped out into the sunlight, his skin began to sparkle, people were begining to notice him, and as I stepped out of the fountain he was dragged back into the archway.

I ran over there as quickly as I could, I knew that by the time I made it to him on my human legs, those vampires would have killed him already, and then they'd probably kill me too, well good, Edward was my world and if he was dead then I didn't want to live at all.

I finally reached the archway, after what seemed like an eternity. I saw Edward lying on the ground in pieces, trying to reassemble himself. There were two red eyed vampires standing there, they both looked at me for a second, and then looked at each other.

"She's seen to much, we should kill her now" the smaller one said.

"Aro will want to see the mind reader die himself, where's the harm in bringing him an early lunch?" the really big one replied, they both nodded. The smaller one, who was still slightly taller than me was suddenly standing beside me, he wrapped a hand around my wrist, he stared at me for a second.

"Why aren't you afraid human?" he asked. I was frozen, I couldn't think passed seeing Edward in pieces, the smaller blond vampire rolled his eye and dragged my behind the very large one, who was carrying Edward.

The two vampires quickly got tired of me moving at human speeds, and then both Edward and I were being carried, we were brought into a large marble room. the blond vampire put me down on the ground, the room we were in was filled with other vampires.

"Are we getting an early lunch?" a little boy vampire asked.

"She looks a little to thin to eat, I guess this is why Heidi brings us our meals" the little girl next to him said.

"Ah, so this is your precious Bella, Edward" said a vampire that stepped up off the centre throne of three thrones, that had all been occupied when we entered the room. "Has he broked any of our laws?" he asked the two that had brought Edward and me here.

"A few humans may have seen him sparkle, we'll deal with them as soon as we can." the small blond one said.

"Ah, so sad, and I do love a happy ending, but you know what happens to vampires that don't follow the rules" he said in an infuriatingly happy voice. the vampire waved to one of the guards. Edward was dead before I knew what had happened, and then all that was left was a pile of ash and the smell of burning. I stared crying, the little girl laughed at me, ussually this would be the slightly upseting cruel teasing senario, but for some reason, I didn't feel upset about, maybe because I was already in to much pain over Edward, well at least they would kill me soon. "Now my dear, to deal with you" the vampire that seemed to be in charge said as he moved towards me. he stopped way to close to me, clearly the guy has no sense of personal space.

The vampire brushed his fingers against my cheek, then stopped, a shocked expression crossed his face, then he placed both hands on my face, he seemed to be trying to concentrate on something.

"What are you hiding from me human?" he said as he started to apply pressure to the sides of my face.

"Aro, what's going on?" asked the black haired vampire who was sitting in one of the thrones.

"I can't see her thoughts, why can't I see your thoughts?" he said as he started to press even harder on the sides of my face, I screamed.

"I don't know what you mean!" I yelled through screams. The vampire called Aro laughed.

"You don't know what you're doing, you know someone with your talents could be very useful to us, would you like to be one of us?" one of them a vampire, they weren't going to kill me, I was going to live, live forever, I was gong to live forever without Edward.

"No, I don't want to be one of you" I said backing away from him.

"Such a shame that we're not really giving you a choice" he said grabbing me by the neck and pulling me closer to me.

"Aro, so is to weak, she may not survive the change, if we wait a few weeks she will be stronger, and she will be easier to teach as a human" said the blond vampire on the other throne.

"And we may even get her to be more accustomed to the idea of becoming one of us" said the black haired vampire. Aro nodded.

"Jane" he said queitly, the little blond girl was suddenly standing next to me, she grabbed me by the arm and guided me out of there, past the secretary that I hant noticed before and out through a set of doors and the end of a corridor. I started crying soon after that, Jane just scoffed at me, she led me to a beautiful room, that led into an even more beautiful bedroom.

"You can sleep in here tonight" Jane said before she left locking the only door out of there, well I was quite tired, and maybe if I fell asleep I could wake up and this would all just be a dream. I kicked my shoes off and slipped under the covers of the king sized bed and was unconcious before my head hit the pillow...

* * *

**Throne Room Aro P.O.V  
**I assumed my throne as I watched as Bella leave with Jane, a sheild that could stop my power, brilliant.

"She will be quite an edition to our ranks don't you think?" I said to my brothers.

"Do you think she loved him?" Marcus asked as he gazed at the pile of ashes on the floor, I would have to have that cleaned up at some point.

"Of course not, humans dispies vampires, even the ones that want to be like us hate us, and the mind reader said it himself, he left her so she could live a human life, and its obvious that she doesn't want to be one of us, he was nothing more than a pretty face to her, a distraction." Caius said coldly, he always did expect the worst in people, especially human people.

"So how long do we wait to turn her?" Marcus asked.

"When we can't see her bones sticking out, is probably a good sign that she's ready" said Caius.

"And when we need to punish any mistakes she is bound to make, do we use the normal punishments?" Marcus asked, Felix started laughing.

"Oh don't get to excited Felix, you'll have to go gentle on her whilst she's still human... really gentle" I said with my ussual smile, Felix quickly lost his smile. "Well now that's over, I think I hear Heidi with our dinner, Alec save some for your sister" I said as the doors opened and we finally got a good look at our meal, and I was glad I hadn't started with Bella, these humans looked much more appatising...

* * *

**So that's the first chapter done with, hope you enjoyed it, write a review, tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Type: **twilight

**Pairings: **this chapter is Jane/Bella

**Warning: **Femslash scene in this chapter, if you don't like that either skip this chapter and other chapters with femslash (yes there will be more) or find a different fanfiction.

**Chapter summary: **Bella wakes up in Volterra and Alice has left Italy and Aro explains what will happen to Bella as one of the Volturi.

* * *

**Volterra Bella P.O.V  
**I woke up in bed after having the worst nightmare ever, I mean I've had some bad ones before now, but this one was wore, I dreamed that Edward was dead, and I was going to get what I wanted, becoming a vampire, only I wouldn't be with Edward forever, I would be alone forever.

I was begining to feel uneasy, the bed I was lying in was to big and to soft, I was getting kind of worried that I wasn't in my room in Forks, maybe it wasn't a dream, no I didn't want to think that, it was better that Edward simply didn't care about me than him being dead.

"Get up Bella, I know you're awake" a woman shouted, and then I was forced to admit it. I wasn't in my room, I was in Volterra, Edward was dead I was going to become a vampire, I was going to be a Volturi for all eternity "Get! up! Issabella!"

I opened my eyes to see Jane's bright red eyes glaring at me, she through some clothes at me.

"There's a bathroom through there" she said pointing to a roon that I hadn't noticed yesterday. "Get washed, then get dressed and then I'll take you down to breakfast. Don't daudle, or I'll bathe and dress you myself, I have better thins to do than wait for you!" I didn't really feel comfortable with anything sexual or nude, so I decided to do as I was told. I picked up the items of clothing and headed into the bathroom with the clothes I had been handed.

I was amazed when I stepped into the bathroom, it was just so lavish, I mean it was seriously over the top. it was all white and black marble, there was a large sink that had vines of delicate black ivy climbing up it and spilling into the basin, a series of cabinates all decorated with grape vines, a man sized mirror, glossy silver with a marble frame that was two white olive trees with black olives hanging from the branches, and in the very centre of the room was a small piramid of stepps and at the top I could see several silver taps. I guess I was getting the shower option. I put the clothes Jane had given me on the ground, and the stipped dropping what I had been wearing into a corner at the other side of the room. There were a lot of taps but I quickly figured out that they were half hot water and half cold, and that their were so many of them so that the bath would fill up more quickly.

I started rumaging through the cabinets until I found a bar of soap, and I slipped into the bath as quickly as I could. It was a lot colder than I would have liked but I didn't really care I just tried to get clean as quickly as I could.

I didn't stop to enjoy the bath so I was done a lot faster than I would have expected. I stepped out and left the bath which turned out to be very large, you could probably fit another ten people in there and there were seats in it that had ridge pattern that looked like waves and that felt weirdly nice on my arse.

I was glad to see that Jane... or someone had left out towels, I quickly dried myself and decided to take a look at what Jane expected me to where.

I was a little disturbed by several things, firstly there was a dress that was silk and looked very expensive, it was a strapless dress with a neck line that matched the strapless bra exactly (as in it was much lower than anything I have ever worn before) it deep purple and anf the skirt didn't even get half-way down my thigh. And then there was the lingerie, and boy was that scary.

The bra was a basic strapless black bra that was covered in purple lace that decended into a corset that stopped just above my belly button. there was no sign of a pair of knickers, non of my favoured girls boxer, not even one of those scary thongs. and there were stockings... eek I've never worn stockings before, I ussually don't even wear tights because most of the time I can't get into them and then there was this weird belt thing that had staps that were hanging down that looked like they attached to the stockings, and then my worst fear a pair of huge black stilletto heels, and the heels were so huge.

I knew had to put this way to sexy outfit on, even though I'm not sexy, and I don't want to be sexy, I was going to end up just looking silly. Plus I didn't even know how to get into most of this.

I decided that the stockings and what I was assuming was a garter belt looked like a mine field to me. So I decided to start with the bra, corest thing, it may have way to much lace but it was still a bra right? so I should be able to put that on without to many problems.

I picked up the bra thing, and found that I was going to have some problems with this. It wasn't a simply fastens at the back with the simple hooks that I spent years figuring out how to open and close. No it was a full on fastens at the front I mean buiseness bra, and the fastenings were a silly ribbon bow and a series of silver metal clasps that I couldn't get open.

At the back the was this ribbon lacing that looked liked it was there to ajust the size, I tried to get in that way, but there must have been some kind of invisible lock on it or something so that didn't work.

Unfortunatly the fucking bra was so damn tight and delicate so I couldn't just slip it over my head. Well I was already going without panties, why without bra as well, I mean it wasn't like I even wanted to where the damn thing.

Well I knew that without help, there was no way I was getting into those stockings and belt, it was just to tricky, so I decided to go with just the dress. I picked the dress up, or tried to, the silky texture made it so slippery, as it just kept slipping out of my fingers.

After many attempts I finally managed to keep a hold of it and then I couldn't figure out how to open it. If there was a zipper or buttons or somethng it was very well hidden.

I gave up and obviously I wasn't going anywhere in the nude, so I guess I was gong back to what I was wearing yesterday. At least I would be comfortable in that. Jane started banging on the door.

"What's taking so long?" she yelled.

"I-I I'll be out in a second"

"No really what's taking so long?" I could tell she was angry now.

"Can't I just put what I was wearing back on?" I asked.

"What? No don't be so silly. Put the outfit I gave you, on. Now!" she was yelling again. Well I might as well admit it.

"But I... I don't know how" Jane swung the door open (shitty thing didn't have a lock) I squealed and tried to cover the essientials with my arms, Jane didn't seem to notice.

"What do you mean you don't how?" I looked down at the corset

"I've never worn lingerie like this before" I said as a whimper, oh my god I was naked in front of someone I barely knew. Jane red eye widened to the point of nearly popping out of her skull.

"Are you serious?" She genuinely sounded amazed. I looked at my big ganny pants and my gianourmous comfy bra. "Oh... sure I'll help you" Suddenly Jane was holding the corest and was standing less than a foot from me.

She moved my arm off of my tits. Suddenly I was terrified, for the first time in my life someone was seeing my naked tits, not even Edward had seen my tits and yer it was strangely exciting, I felt my heart start to beat faster.

"You know I not sure you'll fit into this" Jane said, I felt oddly hot as she stared at me.

"Really because that looks so small" I said pointing to the corset

"Yes well you may well be smaller" she had a point, I had always been thin, and I'd kind of forgotton about food, all of my clothes had started hanging off me, you could so my ribs sticking out, it was kind of disgusting. Jane gently ran her hands down the side of my breasts and rib cage, it was oddly arousing.

"Well since I probably not going to fit into that, can we go find something simpler that covers more in a smaller size, please?" PLEASE!

"Bella this is a 28AA I'm sure they make anything smaller" 28AA! I've been a 32C for years, wow I really have lost a lot of weight, how did that happen? Jane started opening the clasps on the corset, damn she was doing it to quickly for me to be able to see what she was doing.

Jane gentley wrapped the corset around me and quickly did up the fastenings, suddenly she was behind me using the ribbon to adjust it. Once it was tightened it was actually a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be. Jane was in front of me again.

"Well its not a perfect fit... but its not that bad" Jane was trying to position the bra perfectly now, which involved a lot of her touch and all but fondling my tits, god why was this such a turn on?

Jane moved away and was suddenly holding the stockings and garter belt, oh no this was going to be seriously embarrasing.

"Wow, no, no stockings, I'll never get into them" I said in a paniced voice.

"Yes you will" Jane said and then I was in her arms and being sat down on of the stairs to the bath, which was now fully drained. Jane snapped the garter belt in place without me even noticing it happening, and then she was slowly rolling silk up my legs, god how had she not noticed how aroused I was, I was getting kind of wet.

Jane was done with stockings. She helped me to my feet, and apparently the zipper on the dress was at the side. Jane slipped it over my head. The cold silk felt so good. God how could I be feeling like this with Edward dead.

Jane zipped up the dress, it had and empire waistline, the bra section was very fitted and below that the dress billowed out a lot, which was good, it hid how emancipated I've picked up the shoes.

"No, Jane, seriously I can't walk in heels, I'll only end up falling over"

"Bella don't worry, I promised Aro I would take care of you, so, if you fall I will be there to catch you" wow, that was almost romantic. She slipped the first shoe on, I was already wobbling, Jane grabbed my arm and slipped on the second shoe, and then she was holding me until I could stand up on my own, and then she walked me over to the mirror. Oh shit this was going to be so bad, I was going to look so silly, god I just wanted to get this over with. I looked down, oh shit, these stockings stop at about half-way up my thighs, but this dress is so short that I can see at least three inches of strapes, this was going to be so bad.

Jane positioned me in front of the mirror, I took a deep breath in and looked at myself in the mirror. My hands flew to my mouth, I was speachless, I actually looked good.

"What, what's wrong?" Jane asked, she almost sounded worried.

"I look... good, I mean I look... almost sexy, I've never looked sexy"

"Almost sexy, you're totally sexy as hell, I'd fuck you" I somehow got even wetter at that thought, shit think about how I look. Well the dress really did a good job of hiding how disgustingly thin I've become, and the short skirt made my legs look so long and the stockings, I almost looked like sex kitten, the purple made my skin look like pearls, even though I knew I was sickly and pale, and my tits, oh my fucking god, I have cleavage, I've never had cleavage, how could I have cleavage when I don't have tits any more, CLEAVAGE!

"Oh shit, I have cleavage"

"Yes you have cleavage"

"I've never had cleavage"

"You'd be amazed by what a good bra can do, yes deffinately fuckable, who wouldn't want to nibble your nipples" Jane said through a cheeky giggle, cum started leaking down my thighs. Jane froze, shit she noticed how turned on I am. I stepped away from her.

"Jane... I'm so sorry... I..." she laughed, and kissed me, she was so passionate, I wrapped my arms around her neck, Jane's tongue forced its way into my mouth and my god she really knew what to do with her tongue.

Jane moved in closer so our chests were pressed together. Apparently arms around neck wasn't good enough for Jane because her hands went to my thighs and then climbed upwards under my skirt until she was squeasing my bum.

Jane wrapped my legs around her waist and in under a second she was sitting me down on the bath steps her kisses decended to my neck, suddenly I couldn't breath. Jane pulled my skirts up, the cold marble step was actually kind of nice. Suddenly she went even lower.

"Wow, what are you doing?" I said on the verge of panicing.

"I just want a taste" she said as she started licking the cum off my thighs, I started moaning loudly, how could someone who can move so quickly, be so infuratingly slow. "Mmmmmmhh, you taste great Issabella"

"Bella" I hissed whilst gasping for air.

"Mmmmmhhhhhh, my Bella!" she said with a sadistic smile. She was done with my thighs now, so she moved up higher, she started licking the lips of my pussy, in teasingly long and slow strokes, oh my god, she really really knew what to do with her tongue. Her hands found my breasts and started softly squeezing.

Now I was getting curious, but this was wrong, I'd never even gone this far with Edward before, and now I was doing this with a woman I met yesterday that was... oh but curiousity got the better of me. My hands left her neck and found her breasts, they were much larger than mine, I started squeezing. Jane's tongue started moving a lot faster on my pussy, I was moaning so loudly now, I knew I would be embarrassed by the noises I was making, but I just couldn't care about it, I started fondling her nipples.

Jane's tongue flicked against a bundle of nerves I wimpered, and my thighs shook I couldn't believe how good that felt. I was getting curious again, one hand left her nipple and decended to her pussy.

Jane found that bundle of nerves again and started rolling her tongue in cirlces on it, the pleasure got so intense I started seeing stars. After a bit of searching I found the same spot on Jane's pussy and started rubbing it, Jane started hissing, we both sped up and I lost all control over every thing below my waist, my ankles seemed to fly into the air, and my thighs shook everytime she touched the centre of that magic spot.

My fingers slipped into her pussy, I decided to explore her passage. She growled against me, it was so erotic. Jane started penatrating me with her tongue, a sencond finger found its way into her pussy and suddenly I was pumping in and out of her, like Jane was me, Jane got faster, in went the third finger.

I could tell that a preasure was building in both of us, I guess we were about to orgasm. Suddenly I was fitting my whole hand inside Jane, well there was the answer to a question of mine, vampires do get wet too.

Jane was leaking all over me, and there was a growing puddle of cum on the floor, it was kind of sexy. Oh and Jane, she was moving so fast all over and in my pussy that I couldn't even see her, she was just a blur, it was amazing, I didn't have any feeling in my legs, but my pussy and tummy, wow it was like a lightening bolt of pulsating pleasure.

The next thing I knew we were mid orgasm. Jane slammed shut around my hand, it almost hurt. And somehow things managed to get even more amazing for me, I was trembling under Jane.

Then we both colapssed. Jane rolled off me. I was completely drained of strength, I felt kind of like liquid, it was weird in a fucking amazing way.

"Wow Bella, and I thought looking after you would be boring" I laughed. Jane got a towel and cleaned us up.

"So, why, why... did you..."

"Why... we were horny, we wanted to fuck, so why not?"

"Wait, that's it, that's all, but I felt this way with Edward... and we never..."

"What... never?... Seriously?..." I nodded "Awww that's so sweet!" she kissed me lightly, it made my heart skip a beat. "Breakfast, you need breakfast... but first your hair" I leaned over so I could see my reflection, wow I was seriously ruffled.

"Er, you too" Jane ran over to the mirror, her neat bun was now a messy flop, she fixed it in seconds, and then she was sorting out my hair. She put half of it up in a pony tail. She really did know how to make me look great.

Jane wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me to the door, I really needed to be guided in these heels, seriously, who thought it would be a good idea to make me wear heels, and these ones were huge, like six inches high.

"Bella, how is walking such a problem for you" Jane said with a giggle, she lifted me into her arms bridal style.

"Why do I have to wear heels?" Jane just laughed again. "Why are you suddenly being so nice? I thought you hated me"

"I don't hate you, I hate humans"

"And I'm human" I was getting kind of confused.

"Yes, but when the brothers ask you to joins us, minus an application form, plus a, 'change her as soon as she's strong enough' it probably means that you won't be human for very long, and after that, we'll practically be sisters, forever" said Jane, she was wearing that perfect smile again, I knew she thought she was beinig welcoming, but it only reminded me that Edward was gone, it didn't matter how friendly the Volturi could be, Edward was still gone and I was going to be without him, for the rest of eternity.

Jane rushed me out of the bedroom, and down a flight of stairs, now I was really glad she was carrying me. Whilst Jane carried me to breakfast I discovered a few things, one, the castle the Volturi lived in was very old and beautiful, two the Volturi seemed to have a love of art, and three, I was going to need help getting around here, this place was huge, and I seriously couldn't figure out how to navigate.

Jane put me down on a narrow flight of dark wood stairs. She held my waist the whole time I was walking down the steps, but I still managed to slip a few times, and had to be caught, something that Jane decided was giggle worthy. There wasn't a door at the bottom of the stairs , just an archway which led into a room that led into a room that actually looked kind of inviting. I slipped again and this time Jane must have gotten distracted or something because I ended up hitting my head on the archway's frame. I heard someone chuckling.

"Well done Jane, hey, weren't you supposed to be taking care of her?" it sounded like the really big vampire.

"I am taking care of her, she just, falls, a lot" Jane all but growled, I heard several people laugh, I know they were probably laughing at Jane but when my clumsyness and teasing laughter strike at the pretty much the same time, I instinctually start to feel embarrassed. Jane wrapped her arms around my waist and lifted me a few millemeters off the ground and she slowly walked me into the room, it was a kitchen dinner, Jane walked me to a wooden table that was surrounded by six chairs, three of which were already occupied by the three vampires that were sitting in the thrones yesterday, I was guessing that because they sat on thrones and I was pretty sure they were the vampires from Carlisle's paintings, so they were probably the brothers Jane mentioned, the three Volturi Kings. there were also three other vampires and a human standing behind the kitchen counter.

"Ah, Issabella... welcome my dear, well I feel like I should introduce us. I'm Aro, these are my brothers Caius and Marcus" apparently Marcus was the black haired one, he nodded at me, and Caius had white hair, he was scowling at me, venomously. "And you've met Jane, and that's her brother Alec, and that's Demetri and Felix" good now I know he's called Felix, I always like to know what the local mountains are called. "Well, you must be hungry, sit down, and we'll get you something to eat" Jane pulled out the chair for me, and oh look they found a nice squishy cushion for me, great I guess they thought I was extra fragile.

I managed to sit down without embarrassing myself, and then the human woman who Aro hadn't named brought me the largest stack of pancakes I had ever seen, and the stack was covered in strawberries, thick whipped cream and so much sugar.

"Well... tuck in" Aro said, he was oddly excitable

Jane decided to go stand by her brother, everyone was staring at me, like they were waiting for me to eat, wow this was weird. I picked up the knife and fork that looked way to much like silver, it was kind of scary. I ate the first pancake, and the way everyone was staring at me was getting seriously creep. Well at least that human woman was gone and the three guards and Jane left . I tried to eat the second pancake as quickly, but I just ended up dribbling cream and sugar down my chin, I was just glad that the guards and Jane were gone and only the brothers were there to see it, that way only Caius was disgusted with me.

On the bright side, either Aro didn't care weather I could eat without leaking or not, and Marcus, he stood up and was standing over me, he ran a finger along that streak of cream catching the drip and offering it to me on his finger. I hesitated for a moment before I licked his finger clean, it was kind of erotic in a strange way, seriously were all of the Volturi this sexual, or was that just Jane, did Marcus just not realise how sexy he could be.

Marucs brushed my hair back from my face before returning to his seat. Caius and Aro seemed to think that there was something wrong with this, maybe he was being sexual and maybe that wasn't allowed here, or something.

"Now, I think its time to get down to buiseness. You know you that you are to become one of us, a Volturi guard, but what you don't know is what you will do as one of us, our rules, our responsiblilities, the punishments for breaking our rules and the advantages of living with us." Aro said as he gestured for me to continue on with the next pancake, wow I really had gotten thin I was already full. "Well we have seven main rules, but for you, for now there will be a few more. The first of our rules is that you are to follow the rules of myself and my brothers, this is the most important of our laws. Second although at some point you will know doubt be asked to risk your life for us, but until we ask that of you, you are not to do anything that puts yourself at risk, or do anything that intentionally damages your health, third you will not use foul language.."

"Foul, language?" I asked.

"Curse word, filthy language" Caius said with that same look of disgust on his face.

"Yes now, fourthly you will not do anything that would embarrass us or damage our reputation, fith you will only speak when spoken to, sixth, if one of us asks you to stay in a room, you will stay there until we say you can leave, and when you are a vampire we will expect you to stay in the same place that we left you in, in that room. seventh, you will be expected to learn certain things that help you as a guard member you will be expected to try as hard as you can in these lessons. Also as a human we expect you to follow the orders of all of the guards as well, you will not leave the castle unless told to, you will try to please every member of the Volturi in every way you can, you will refer to vampires as Lord or Lady, oh and we have decided to give you a bed time, for now Jane has agreed to let you keep sleeping in her room, so she will put you to bed at 10pm, do you have any questions?"

"No... erm, where's Alice?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"Alice, she's that vampire that brought me here to stop Edwa..." I was having trouble even saying his name.

"Ah, yes the one who see's the future"

"Yes, that's her"

"Yes she's gone" Aro said, still with that awful smile painted onto his face.

"Gone?"

"Yes, I tried to convince her to stay, oh she would have made such a wonderful guard, its such a same, but no, she was intent on leaving" My heart sank, so I really was truly alone here, and by the sounds of things, the Cullens would be happy to let me stay here, I shouldn't be surprised, I already knew that they just didn't want to feel guilty about my death, that's why Edward had come here. "Now, as one of us you will be expected to take on responsibilities, you will be helping us uphold our peoples laws, when we find someone that breaks our laws, you will help us apprihended and destroy them. When we have a social event that we ask you to attend you will dress presentably and you will either stand where we tell you to, or you will talk to people when we tell you to, do you understand?" Aro asked, he seemed to think that everything he was asking of me was completely resonable, in fact even normal.

"She just left, she didn't even want to say good bye to me?" I asked, I don't why I didn't believe him, maybe its just because I thought of Alice as a sister, and I kind of thought she felt the same way about me, I guess not, I had to blink back the tears, shit I hope the brothers didn't notice me practically crying.

"Hmm, oh Alice, no she didn't want to say good bye... or at least she didn't ask. Anyway, as a member of the guard, if you don't take on your responsibilities, it will be considered an act of treason, you could be executed for it, and if you break our house rules you will be punished for it, ussually a punishment involves pleasing another member of the guard, so you would be wise to follow all of our rules to the letter." Aro noticed that I hadn't eaten anymore of the pancakes. "Aren't you going to finish that?" he said pointing to the rest of the stack, yeah like that was going to happen, there were at least thirty thick plate sized pancakes, and after thinking about it, I had realised that I hadn't eaten in two maybe three days, it was a wonder that I hadn't thrown up already.

"I'm full" I said quietly.

"Is this a vainity thing, you human girls, so afraid of putting on a little weight?" Caius asked, clearly he was hoping for an oppertunity to make me look so stupid.

"Er no, I'm just, not used to eating big meals anymore"

"Facinating" Aro said, I think he thinks I'm a science project. "Well, I'll have a lesson for you in a few hours, but for now you can go into Jane's room and rest, okay?" I nodded and then Marcus insisted on helping me back to Jane's room, maybe he likes me, I guess that would be a good thing if I didn't want to die so much...

**So that's chapter two I hope you really liked it. That you for your support:**

**Kylie hawks,**

**lij16,**

**BellaAngelin,**

**Faeriesquasher,**

**She-Wolf-In-Love,**

**ella, and**

**LyssiLuvr.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Warning: this chapter contains rape.**

**Summary: Bella tries to commit suicide and Aro isn't happy.**

* * *

**Alice P.O.V**

I pulled up outside the house we were living in with the Denali's. The whole family was outside waiting for me to get home, except Edward of course, he would never be coming home again.

"Alice, where's Edward?" Esme asked as she ran to hug me.

"I…" Now here comes the hard part "He's dead" I said as I fell into Esme's waiting arms, I heard shocked gasps and cries of outrage coming from all around me.

"What about Bella… did they kill her too?" Esme asked.

"I, don't know, the Volturi said that she was alive and that she was going to one of them, and that only the Volturi are aloud to see her right now, but… that's probably just a trick, isn't it? I mean if they had kept her alive why would they keep her hidden, right?" I asked, I don't know what would be worse, Bella really being dead or having left Bella all alone with those monsters in Volterra.

"Aro has no reason to lie to us, if he says she's alive then she probably is" Carlisle said quietly.

"But then why would she… be kept away from everyone, why would they go to all that trouble for her?" Rosalie asked, she was probably the least emotional out of all of us.

"Not all vampires can control themselves like we can and if Aro wants to make Bella a member of the guard then he wouldn't want her to get hurt when she's part way through the change so he would keep her away from all vampires" Carlisle explained.

"Then why is she becoming a Volturi? Right after they killed Edward, God I bet its just like I told you, she never really loved him, she's just some stupid vampire groupie" Rosalie said in that voice she uses when she's being a bitch

"Rose she's not a groupie, she probably didn't have a choice about joining the Volturi" I said as calmly as I could, it was a good thing I was used to Rosalie and this kind of bitchyness.

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

So now I have lived with the Volturi for a whole two days, I've had one lesson so far, well that wasn't so much a lesson, as it was me explaining to Aro that after being in school since aged four I have managed to learn the very basics, like reading and counting. I'm still living in Jane's room, which would have been a lot more awkward if Jane needed to sleep as there's only the one bed, don't get me wrong, the incident with Jane is probably the most fun I've had in I don't know how long, but I'm still kind of reeling from the whole, I also like girls thing, I was kind of expecting that any surprises like that would be a collage surprise.

There was also the other major thing that was bothering me, namely that I am still in love with Edward and yet I never went all the way with him, but I had my panties off for Jane, the day I met her, not only was it weird, but it kind of felt like a betrayal, I know Edward is dead and he didn't even love me, but I loved him, and it just felt like because I wanted to be with him so I shouldn't be with other people, it would be dishonouring his memory to fuck anyone else. In the end, this whole situation was very confusing and over the past few hours I've been feeling more and more depressed, and I can only think of one thing that can make things better, I picked up the knife that I had collected after my last meal…

**

* * *

**

**Aro P.O.V**

Today was going to be a fan day, I was going to be giving Bella her first Italian lesson, it has been such a long time since something new had happened around here, and now I was getting this wonderful opportunity, to teach and Bella actually seemed quite intelligent, this would know doubt be most entertaining. I was outside Jane's room now, and already I could smell blood, I ran into the room, I could see one of Bella's feet sticking out from behind the sofa, if one of my own guard had stupidly lost control and damaged my new acquisition, there would be hell to pay.

I kneeled down beside Bella, fortunately for m guard she hadn't been hurt by a vampire, unfortunately I now have to punish Bella, it was obvious that she had tried to kill herself, after I had specifically told her not to do anything to hurt herself, and she had made a mess of Jane's carpet, Jane wasn't going to be happy about that, well the main problem right now was the amount of blood pouring out of her wrists, wow she really did smell very tempting, damn, can't think about that.

I pulled the cover off one of the pillows on the sofa, I tore its cover into strips (I'll have to remember to get Jane some new pillows) and wrapped the strips tightly around her wrists. After that I called a doctor, he fixed Bella's wrists and left her with a bag of blood that he inserted into her arm, and then the good doctor told me what Bella can and can't do for the next few weeks, and then he made for a nice snack, hmm I wonder where he got the bag of blood and its human, I should probably look into that. By now pretty much everyone had figured out that something was going on, well good, it was good that Bella's punishment would be so publicly known about, maybe the embarrassment would make her behave.

I went to notify Felix, he was excited as always, its hardly surprising the girls are never all that excited to jump into bed with him…

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

I was now half awake, things were still a bit fuzzy, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't quite get me vision to focus, everything was so blurry and hazy. I would have gotten to see where I was but I was so weak, my limbs felt like lead, like there was something holding them down.

After I had been awake for a short while I saw someone moving, they were slowly coming closer to wherever I was lying. Soon I felt hands on my body, I knew that right now I should be getting scared, but I felt like I was too weak to be able to feel anything. The hands stripped me, I was wide awake now and I now knew that it was Felix, the really big vampire who was leaning over.

**Rape Starts here**

Unfortunately I soon regained the ability to feel fear, and then I screamed as Felix held my wrists over my head reopening that wounds on my arms. I tried to pretend that this wasn't happening, I tried to imagine that I wasn't connected to what was happening to my body as Felix forced entry.

Everything was a blur of pain and bleeding and tears and screaming and agony and shame. I was just glad that my recent suicide attempt was still leaving woozy and partially numb, and partially unaware of what was happening. Finally Felix finished with a loud grunt, he left quickly after that.

**Rape ends here**

I lay there crying to myself for some time, with every sob my entire body shook, and with each shake I felt agony rip through the lower half of my body. I felt broken and torn, I was more than clumsy enough to have experienced my fair share of pain before now, but nothing like this, this was something entirely new.

Later I felt a bed sheet being draped over me, I didn't hear anyone come in so I knew it was a vampire, I heard myself whimper at that thought, what if Felix was back for more. I lay completely still or several seconds, wondering what would happen next, nothing, I wonder if I should move or speak up, or would that only make things worse, I started to cry.

"Shhh, piccola" Aro said, good it wasn't Felix, but what if this was some Volturi thing, and now it was Aro's turn? "Stop crying Bella, I now that punishment hurts, but I warned you about our rules, and we Volturi take rule braking very seriously" he whispered from somewhere above me, or at least it sounded like whispering.

"Please, I want to die" I muttered through tears.

"Then I am sorry my dear, but unless you behave then you will be punished. I am sorry if I am condemning you to an eternity of misery, but your gift is too valuable, I simply cannot lose it" I was crying a lot more now, Aro seemed to get bored and he then left. A long time after, I uncurled and sat up, I felt agony shoot up my spine and through my hips. We now I knew that Aro had left me something to get changed into, which was good, what had been wearing was kind of torn indecently.

Jane walked in, she had a worried look on her face. She was by the side of the bed in a flash, she stoked my hair and kissed my forehead. Then she gently picked me up and put me on the edge of the bath and removed what was left of my clothes. Jane as surprisingly gentle, she cleaned me very carefully, she seemed to know how I needed her to be there for me right now, she was the closest thing I had to that family bond I had had with the Cullens, and with Charlie.

After washing me she wrapped me in the extra fluffy towels, she rocked me in her arms until I could stop crying. She shhhh me for a while before she went and got the clothes that were left on the bed, unfortunately it was one of those sexy outfits again, and I really didn't want to be sexy right now. Jane had explained to me that the boys pick out what all of the girls wear, Jane only escaped being a sex kitten because Alec wanted his sister to be still innocent.

Jane helped me into a white halter necked bra with gold lace edging, as always there were no knickers, then came the blue dress, at least this one went below my bum, almost to my knees, it was a shade of ice blue with a halter neck and gold lace hemming that matched the bra, the cold silk in the dress eased some of the pain in my bruised body. Jane laid me down on the sofa in her sitting room, she sat down, resting my head on her lap.

"I know Bella, its punishment is hardest the first time, and its always harder to when you're still getting used to the rules" she said as she ran fingers through my hair, I thought about that for a few seconds.

"So... does that mean, its happened to you?"  
"Yes, don't worry, after you've lived here for some time, following the rules just start to become second nature" I wasn't sure I liked the sound of that, but at least I had Jane with me...

**

* * *

**

**So there's chapter three, I know, creepy**

**Thank you for your support:**

**Jeanai**

**eltigre221**

**sonyabrady1971**

**houseofnightfan1**

**mschris44**

**love109**

**LaBellaAmante**

**Author678**

**Booklover**

**KayEmm**

**alsin**

**butterflykiss69**

**Lizzosaur**

**flightofbella**

**Faeriesquasher**

**SlowlyDazzles**

**LyssiLuvr**

**lij16**

**BellaAngelin**

**Kylie hawks**

**bellazza danneggiata**

**becky**

**brie21, and**

**Kathy Hiester**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Warning: mentions of rape, and as always this story is rated M for a reason.**

**Summary: Bella talks to Caius**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V  
**I had been lying in bed awake for hours now. Aro had wondered in, I lay there with my eyes closed, hoping that he would believe that I was asleep.

"Bella, I know you're awake" Aro said as he leaned over the bed so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Geez Aro, don't you vampires understand the conceptof personal space?" I said sitting up and trying to shuffle away from him. Aro simply gave me that excited smile, that preditorial smile.

"My dear Isabella, its time for your Italian lesson, so come along, its time for you to get dressed." Aro said in his ussual hyperactive voice. I sighed, I had pretty much decided yesterday night that for now anyway, I would follow Aro's rules.

"Yes Aro, but could you like, not be here whilst I'm getting changed, or could you at least like, turn around or something?" Aro raised an eyebrow.

"Very well Isabella, I will wait for you downstairs, I'll expect you to be downstairs in five minutes" Aro said and then dissapeared. I found myself slipping out of my PJs and into a purple corset that came with a matching lilac lace thong, and then came a silk dress that matched the thong in colour. I decided that there was no way that I was going to be able to walk in those stupid stilletto heels that Aro had left me, so I just tip-toed downstairs bare foot.

Aro was sitting in the study, he had that weird grin plastered across his face. It was strange to look at Aro, there was something about Aro that made me think that if he didn't actually have anything to do with his day then he would just sit completely still with that irritating grin on his face.

I tried to sit as far away from him as possible, but Aro didn't seem to like that idea, in fact he suddenly appeared behind me, picked me up and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on his lap. I screamed and tried to wriggle away, but Aro just squeezed me until it got difficult to breath.

"Aro, stop it!" Aro laughed.

"Stop What? Isssabeeella" he inhaled like he was trying to smell me.

"Please let me go, I don't want to be near you" Aro squeezed me even tighter.

"Why? do I fighten you?" I didn't need to answer that, he already knew the answer. "That's alright, its just because you are human when you are one of us all of your fears will dissapear"

"I don't want to be one of you!" I yelled, Aro somehow managed to sqeeze me even tighter and then I was afraid that he might crush me.

"Why Bella? tell me why, what is so repulsive about this form, hmmm?"

"It's not that I don't... It's not that I don't want to be a vampire, it's that I don't want to be a Volturi, I just wanted to be with Edward" I started to cry. Aro sat me down in the seat next to him, he started to stroak my hair, it amazed me thathe could just suddenly switch from being so violent and cruel, to being so gentle.

"It's alright little one, I know it's difficult to lose your first love, but it doesn't have to be your last. Now I think its time that we got started with your Italian lesson.

* * *

**Jane P.O.V**

I was alone in one of the darker parts of the castle. Alec had been called to Caius's rooms awhile ago, and knowing Caius they would be in there for a long time. Needless to say, I was utterly bored, it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that everyone in the entire castle was busy. Heidi was busy fucking almost every male member of the guard and even that human, Bella girl had something to do, when did that human become more interesting to Aro than me! I know when, when I couldn't get my power to work on that stupid gorgerous human, fuck talk about frustrating, and not to mention embarrassing, hey I wonder if this is how boys feel when they can't get an erection.

I needed to find someone to play with, I eventually decided that Giana our human secretary would be the best option, ussually she wouldn't be someone I would consider, at least not her on her own, she was beneath me and she was so pathetic and annoying, even for a human, but right not I was pretty much desperate. Giana was more than easy to find, she was sitting behind her desk with that stupid 'welcoming' smile wellded to her face.

"Bo..." she started to say

"Shut up" I hissed before pulling her into a fierce kiss, like all of the humans that have served us over the years Giana thought that everything about vampires was utterly sexy, needless to say she was more than willing, in fact I was little disgusted by how eager she was as she started trying to rip her clothes off.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrists, I threw the computer off the desk, Giana squealed as it hit the floor, Caius would probably be very angry about that but hey, I would happily let him punish me. I pushed Giana onto the desk and used her necklace to bind her wrists before I started licking slowly at her neck, I would be in so much trouble if I ate her, but I could dream couldn't I? And I could tell that Giana was dreaming too, as she gasped beneath me, her breathing now was in time with my sucking at the base of her neck, there was one thing I did truly enjoy about being with humans. love bites, I can mark them without ever breaking the skin.

I slowly unbuttoned the front of Giana's dress, slowly trailing kisses down her chest then her stomach, I could tell that she desperatly wanted me to hurry up, but that wasn't going to happen, after all I do so enjoy torture. I began carressing her breasts with my thumbs. Giana was already fumbling to get all of my clothes off in as short amount of time as is possible, humans, always in such a rush.

I undid the clasp of Giana's bra with my teeth and started licking her left nipple, her left was my favourite as it was the one with the piercing. I had told her to have it done, and we both loved the results, Giana was practically screaming as I tugged on the little silver ring. I slipped her dress off as always, she wasn't wearing any panties, I could tell that by now she was more than wet, so I stopped and leaned over the desk and started looking in Giana's draw, as always with Giana, leaning over was something that Giana took full advantage of, she pulled my panties down to my knees and then started licking up and down my crack, stopping to rim my arsehole for a moment before she laid her head down between my legs, her hands quickly climbed up my thighs and came to rest on my butt.

I found what I had been looking for, and nearly dropped it when Giana ran her tongue along my clit, but I managed to hold on to the large blue vibrator, nicnamed 'angelo' there was a reason why Giana had lived this long, she always brought toys. I arched my back as she started to lick my clit in swift strong movements.

"Oh god!" Ussually a human would never be able to make me scream but Giana had known me long enough to know where and how I liked to be licked. Angelo started to hum and I had to arch my back further to reach Giana's dripping pussy. A little known fact about the Volturi, we're all very flexible. Her pussy made a sucking noise as I pushed Angelo into her, I heard her moan against my clit, and I started a slow rhythm, I move Angelo in a circular motion as well as in and out, I had known Giana for long enough to know what she liked.

I started get more forceful with Angelo as Giana started sucking on my clit. We were rocking up and down together now, getting closer. Until Giana shook beneath me, she screamed my name before biting my clit. I tendrils of orgasmic pleasure spread out through my body as I came with her.

This was one of the reasons why I wanted Giana to stay human, as a human the biting thing was a lot of fun, but if she were a vampire then her biting habit would be just painful.

I was about to go find the strap on that Angelo fits into but I heard someone approaching. I was hoping that they would want to join in, but unfortunatley the expression on Caius's face suggested that that wasn't going to happen.

"Jane, Aro wants to see us" I looked up at him.

"What now?" he mearly nodded. I slipped off the desk and put my clothes back on. Giana probably wasn't quite sure what to do so she just stayed where she was. Caius glanced at the broken computer and his scowl deepened.

"You will be punished for this" he hissed at me, I smirked.

"Yes Master"

"Oh and by the way, before you head down to the bath house, go and unchain your brother" I smiled and headed off towards Caius's rooms...

* * *

**Well, what did you all think of it?**


End file.
